Emerald Isle (story)
Synopsis Part OneJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part One, 2000AD Prog 727 In 2113 the Emerald Isle Ambassador and his robot chauffeur were shot by the terrorist group the Sons of Erin using a spud gun. After a Pat-Wagon discovers the body the Judges review Spy-in-the-Sky footage and discover that Bonny Staples, a Mega-City One blitzer had aided the terrorist group. McGruder called in Dredd to go to the Emerald Isle to investigate and to take care to be diplomatic, as she was trying to get the Emerald Isle Judge Militia to sign up to the Judicial Charter. Part TwoJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part Two, 2000AD Prog 728 After a ten-hour ride, Dredd arrived in Emerald Isle where he partnered with Judge-Sergeant Joyce. Meanwhile, Staples had convinced the Sons of Erin to increase the violence of their campaign for independence. Part ThreeJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part Three, 2000AD Prog 729 At The Green Dolphin pub, Dredd and Joyce apprehended the Mahone brothers. Back at Justice Central they questioned them but don't uncover any fresh information. Part FourJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part Four, 2000AD Prog 730 Bloody Monday Morn: at 06:30 on 12 May 2113 devices exploded at a number of Murphyville locations including the Spudatoriums, docks, Hab-villages and Telemurph vid station (though a device at the Guinness brewery failed to explode). In the wake of the confusion, a minute later the Sons of Erin attacked. Part FiveJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part Five, 2000AD Prog 731 Led by Dredd, the Judges took back the vid station building, though discovered that Neeson had been hypnotised to act as a decoy for Staples. Part SixJudge Dredd: Emerald Isle Part Six, 2000AD Prog 732 On the way to the North Sector Spudatorium, Dredd runs over the remnants of St Stephen's Green. Escaping from Dredd, Staples was cornered by Joyce. Dredd managed to shoot him, toppling him away from Joyce before the blitzer could explode. The tourist industry (and thus the Emerald Isle economy) shattered, Dredd left for the Atlantic Flyover. Characters *Buzz *Emerald Isle Ambassador (un-named) *Judge Dredd *Chief Judge McGruder *Bonny Staples *Frank Neeson *Judge-Sergeant Joyce *Patrick *Charlie *Mahone brothers *Dominic *Big Pete Slannery *Judge Peter *Mick *Wee Davy Locations *Mega-City One :*un-named skedway near the Branson flyover :*Conrad Mall :*Tek-Lab Four *The Black Atlantic Tunnel :*Emerald Isle Atlantic Bridge *Emerald Isle :*Murphyville :*Charles Haughey Memorial Village :*Landfall Point :*The Green Dolphin :*Justice Central :**Interrogation Room 9 :*Murphyville International Airport :*Riverside Travel Centre :*East Sector Spudatorium Fast Foodery :*Guinness Brewery :*Justice Central Station :*Telemurph vid station :**Studio One :*North Sector Spudatorium :*St Stephen's Green :*Leeson Street Technology *Spud-O-Matic Vehicles *Pat-Wagon *Catch-Truck Weaponry *Spud gun Entities *The Sons of Erin *Emerald Isle Judge Militia **Murphyville Central Creatures *Basking Soggy *Mutiegulls Food and Drink *Synthi-stout *Spuds *Guinness Behind the Scenes Emerald Isle was written by Irishman Garth Ennis who used the story to play with stereotypical and derogatory images of Ireland. It represents the first time that Ennis and Dillon (who would later collaborate on Hellblazer and Preacher for DC Comics) worked togetherhttp://www.goodreads.com/book/show/95432.Judge_Dredd Good Reads. References Category:Judge Dredd stories Category:Garth Ennis stories Category:Steve Dillon stories